Not Just A Dream
by Akira.ADreamCameTrue
Summary: Es el sueño de toda fangirl de Kuroshitsuji entrar en el mundo de Mayordomo Negro. Pero, ¿un sueño se convertirá en una pesadilla cuando Danielle de repente se transporta dentro de su anime/manga favorito? /Traducción/


**Hola! Vengo a traducirles un grandioso fanfic en ingles que encontre por ahi, La autora es una chica muy agradable y me identifique un poco con el personaje principal:P Se que muchas tambien. En fin, ahi les va. A mi parecer queda mucho mejor el titulo en ingles, la mayoria de las cosas me gustan mas en ingles:3**

**Título: **Not Just A Dream (No Sólo Un Sueño)

**Autora:** xxx4everAlonexx

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es de Yana Toboso. La historia es de xxx4everAlonexxx, solo me dedico a traducirla.

* * *

'Click!' Cerré mi portátil. Cansada, extendí mis brazos, bostezando. Me froté los ojos soñolienta, sintiéndome fatigada al tratar de reclamar mi cuerpo. Había pasado las últimas horas viendo Kuroshitsuji, comparando el doblaje con los sub. ¿Me arrepiento de esto? No. Yo era Danielle La Pena, gran fan de Kuroshitsuji, y actual SebbyxCiel shipper(1). Podría haber pasado más tiempo en el portátil, si el sueño no tratase de derrumbarme con tanta frecuencia. Miré a mi reloj, preguntándome cuántas horas de sueño me quedaban, y me quejé en voz alta. Los números de color rojo brillante irradiaban 4:23 am. Tenía que despertar a las 7 para la escuela mañana. Oh, bueno, me arrepiento de nada. Di un salto en mi cama cálida y acogedora, mentalmente gritando "TE AMO SEBASTIIIIAAAAAAAAN! ~ 3". Sabiendo que el sueño no me dejaría rendir tan fácilmente, llevé los auriculares a mi oreja y saqué mi iTouch. Desplacé hacia abajo mi lista de música a Black Bird de Yuya Matsushita, uno de los endings de Kuroshitsuji. Como la música suave y relajante fluía en mis oídos, dejé que el sueño tomara el control, fantaseando con Sebastian.

... (Al día siguiente) ...

Me despertó una sacudida en bruto, y el sonido de una voz muy molesta.

"¡Señorita! ¡Señorita! ¿Está bien? ¡Señorita!"

Con el tono de preocupación, me di cuenta que la espalda me dolía mucho. Casi como si hubiera estado durmiendo en el suelo... Abrí los ojos al cielo abierto, y a un chico pequeño y rubio con brillantes ojos verdes. Estaba inclinado sobre mí con un rostro angustiado.

"¡Ah, señorita! ¡Ha despertado! ¡Usted no debe dormir aquí! ¡Este es un jardín!"

¿Un... jardín? Me puse de pie, confundida con las palabras. Estaba segura de haber ido a dormir en mi cama real, no en nuestro jardín delantero. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que este no era mi jardín. No, en absoluto. De hecho, ni siquiera creí que fuera un jardín. Al mirar a mi alrededor, me di cuenta que la hierba solo estaba creciendo en parches, y los árboles parecían haber perdido todas sus hojas.

"¿A esto le llamas un jardín?" Le pregunté al joven.

El muchacho bajó la cabeza en lo que creí que era vergüenza. "Bueno, he hecho algunos errores y"

Él continuó explicando, y tomé esta oportunidad para verlo mejor. Su cabello rubio de oro estaba atado detrás de su cara con varios clips de pelo, excepto por un mechón ubicado en el medio. Tenía un sombrero de paja atado al cuello, descansando sobre su espalda. Llevaba ropa suelta, simple y tenía guantes de jardinero. En todo caso, yo diría que se parecía mucho a Finny ... No, no había manera. Kuroshitsuji no era más que un manga y un anime, no importa lo mucho que deseara que fuera real. El chico seguía hablando, y le corté mientras me limpiaba las hojas y la hierba de la ropa.

"¡Finny!"

El chico y yo saltamos al escuchar una voz surcando el... "jardín". Pero esperen, ¿Finny? Y esa voz sonaba muy familiar ...

"¿Cuántas veces tienes que destruir mi jardín?" Esa voz de nuevo, y el tono áspero y molesto me recordó a cierto personaje de anime.

¡Oh, no!. Esto tenía que ser mentira. Tal vez me estaba imaginando cosas. Tal vez estoy en un barrio diferente. Quiero decir, Finny era un nombre común... ¿verdad? Entonces, Finny estalló en lágrimas.

"¡Joven amo! Yo no tenía intención de matar a las plantas. ¡No quería! Pero encontré a esta señorita..."

¿Joven amo? No no no no no! Esto no puede estar pasando! Esperen... en realidad disfrutaba de esto un poco. Así que ... sí sí sí sí? Mis sospechas eran ciertas, cuando un niño pequeño con un parche en el ojo derecho caminaba hacia nosotros, con un mayordomo muy guapo siguiéndolo detrás de él.

"Finny, voy a tratar contigo más tarde. Y Sebastian, traéla a mi estudio. Quiero hablar con ella." Después de dar sus órdenes, se marchó, con la cabeza bien alta.

Sí, ése era Ciel. Y si ése era Ciel yo estaba en Kuroshitsuji. Con un suspiro, me volví a decir adiós a Finny, y me encontré con el pecho de Sebastián. Oh dios, ¡estaba tan cerca! Tenía que aguantar mi sangrado por la nariz, y mi fangirling(2). Me miró con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

"Señorita, si me sigue."

Pasó junto a mí, mirando en la misma dirección que Ciel se había ido. Medio emocionada y medio asustada, lo seguí por los pasillos de la mansión Phantomhive. Sebastián era un demonio, y Ciel parecía ser un chico frío, sin amor. Estaba pensando en mis posibilidades de sobrevivir en este mundo, y me dirigí directamente a una pared.

'¡Pum! "

Me caí al suelo, sacudida fuera de mis pensamientos. Levanté la mirada para ver a Sebastián con su mirada fija en mí, un indicio de molestia se reflejaba en sus ojos.

"Señorita, la puerta está por aquí."

Hizo un gesto hacia una puerta abierta, la que lleva al estudio muy familiar de Ciel Phantomhive. Me paré, cepillando un poco de suciedad invisible fuera de mí. Puse una sonrisa falsa, no queriendo afrontar la ira de Ciel, y caminé dentro. Tan pronto como entré, Sebastián cerró la puerta.

"Ahora siéntate. Tengo preguntas que hacerte."

Poco a poco me acerqué a la silla más cercana, admirando el estudio, ya que se veía exactamente como en el manga.

"Está bien. Vamos a comenzar. En primer lugar, ¿qué sabes tú de mí?"

Yo había estado en un sueño hasta que su voz aguda llegó a mis oídos, y cuando mi cerebro registró lo que él dijo, casi me caigo de la silla de la risa. ¿Él estaba preguntándole una gran fangirl de Kuroshitsuji lo que sabía? No es inteligente. Me tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad para detener mis risas y no decir: "Sé que amas en secreto a tu sexy mayordomo". En su lugar, decidí que la opción más inteligente sería hacerse la tonta.

"¡Yo no sé nada!" Insistí, mirándolo inocentemente.

"Siguiente. ¿Qué estás haciendo en el territorio Phantomhive?" Cortó rápidamente a la siguiente pregunta.

"¡Realmente no lo sé!" Eso era cierto, yo realmente no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo dentro de un anime.

"Hm. ¿Quién eres tú?" Mantuvo su mirada feroz, y parecía estar tratando de quemar un agujero en mi cara.

"Soy Danielle. ¡Encantada de conocerte!" Respondí con alegría, con la esperanza de que no se diera cuenta del absoluto amor fangirl que salía de mi cuerpo.

"Sí, bueno, Danielle, ¿por qué te pones esa ropa extraña?" A esa pregunta, sentí caer mi cara. **(N/T: Perdón, no sé como traducir esto)**

Ropa extraña? Miré a mi vestuario, decidida a encontrar cualquier rareza. Mi "vestimenta" consistía en jeans sueltos desteñidos y una camisa azul/rosa a cuadros de media manga con un top rosa debajo. Yo no llevaba zapatos y mis pies estaban cubiertos sólo por medias. ¿Tal vez eso era extraño? No me había molestado en ponerme la pijama antes de saltar a la cama la noche anterior.

"Esa ropa parece ser para los hombres." Me miró, con una ceja levantada en curiosidad.

¡Claro! La era tiempo se establecía en el pasado en Londres, y en aquel entonces las mujeres usaban ridículos vestidos suaves.

"Ah, me acabo de despertar vestida así." Me eché a reír nerviosamente, rascándome la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

Técnicamente, yo estaba diciendo la verdad. En realidad no había mucho que pudiera hacer, yo no sabía mucho acerca de este período de tiempo. Presté atención de nuevo al sonido del suspiro de exasperación de Ciel.

"Sebastian, llévala a una habitación. Nos ocuparemos de ella más tarde. Tengo que completar el papeleo. Por el momento, prepara una habitación para nuestra... invitada."

Me di cuenta de la pausa menospreciante antes de decir invitada, y yo no podía echarle la culpa. ¿Tratarías amablemente a un extraño descubierto en tu jardín? Pensé que tendría que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer frente a la situación, y tratar de encajar. Oí el crujido de una puerta abierta, y ví a Sebastian esperando.

"Si me sigue, una vez más, mi señorita." Dijo con la misma sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Yo había visto demasiado Kuroshitsuji para caer en su aspecto de mayordomo falso.

"Por supuesto". Le respondí.

Caminé por los pasillos, una vez más, esta vez preguntándome donde estarían las fallas de sirvientes. Sería estúpido preguntar, porque en este momento, "no sé nada." Dejé escapar un suspiro profundo, finalmente hundiéndose en mi terco cerebro la profundidad de la situación. Antes de darme cuenta, habíamos llegado a una habitación bien amueblada y Sebastián me empujó adentro.

"Va a esperar aquí." Dijo en ese tono bajo y despreciable que tanto amo.

Ahí estaba el demonio que fangirleaba en todos los capítulos del anime. Me senté en la cama con un resoplido, sólo para sentir un ligero dolor en mi trasero. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de atrás, saqué... ¿MI ITOUCH? Oh, sí, me había quedado dormida con el. Bueno, ¡no hay nada como la música alegre para levantar el ánimo! No es como si pudiera iniciar sesión en Facebook en esta era, y yo no iba a perder el tiempo tomando fotos. Miré a través de mi música y presioné al azar en una canción. Por suerte para mí, acabé poniendo una parodia Tik Tok de Kuroshitsuji. Por desgracia para mí, tuve el impulso imparable de cantar.

La primera vez que la escuché, me contuve bastante bien, sólo unos pocos zapateos con el pie y mi dedo tocando el suelo aquí y allá. Sintiéndome segura, puse la canción en reproducción.

La tercera vez, paré los zapateos y cantaba en voz baja a mí mismo, mi dedo del pie tocando en suelo como loco.

La quinta vez que estaba en la cama, saltando arriba y abajo, "cantando" a todo pulmón.

"Ciel Phantomhive

Pentacle on my eye

That's right,

I'm not nice so you can kiss my feet and cry

I'm rich, not a prick,

So don't make me throw a fit or,

I will kill you!

I will kill you!

Kuroshitsuji,

It's a show about me and my sucky life

And all the people that have died

Some say it's yaoi, but I like to believe that,

I'm a straight boy!

I'm a straight boy!"

Canté las últimas palabras, y sintiéndome absolutamente fresca, lo apagué. Me senté con un suspiro de felicidad, respetando la maravilla pura de la canción. Oh, las increíbles cosas que puedes conseguir de YouTube.

"¡Ejem!"

Chillé con la inesperada voz, y ví a un Ciel rabioso y lo que parecía ser un poco divertido Sebastian.

* * *

**(1) Shipper: **Persona que practica el shipping. Shipping es un vocablo que define en general la implicación emocional o intelectual de los fans en un romance dado dentro del contexto de una obra de ficción, con personajes de ésta. Aunque técnicamente el término es aplicable a cualquier implicación de éste tipo, se refiere básicamente a varias dinámicas sociales propias de Internet, y rara vez se utiliza fuera de éste contexto.

El _shipping_ puede incluir absolutamente cualquier tipo de relaciones: desde las bien establecidas y conocidas por todos, pasando por las ambiguas o de desarrollo probable, hasta las muy improbables o directamente delirantes. Los aficionados al _shipping_ (o _shippers_) sostienen que la relación _existe_, _existirá_ o, simplemente, que _quisieran que existiera_.

**(2) Fangirling: **La reacción que tiene una fangirl a alguna mención u observación del objeto de su adoración **(rimó xD)**. Las fangirls son un subgrupo o clase de otaku que se caracteriza por ser del género femenino, por su obsesión hacia algún que otro personaje masculino de anime.

**Ahí lo tienen~ Es muy gracioso y perdónenme si les parece que la traducción esta horrible, acepto sugerencias en un review:3 Pueden verlo en inglés aquí: **http : (/) (/)www . fanfiction . net (/) s (/) 8355246 (/) 1 (/) Not _ Just _ A_ Dream** solo quiten los espacios y los paréntesis. Ah, la traducción de la letra de la canción:**

"Ciel Phantomhive

Pentáculo en mi ojo

Así es,

No soy bueno así que puedes besar mis pies y llorar

Yo soy rico, no un pinchazo,

Así que no me hagas un berrinche o,

Te voy a matar!

Te voy a matar!

Kuroshitsuji,

Es un espectáculo sobre mí y mi asquerosa vida,

Y todas las personas que han muerto

Algunos dicen que es yaoi, pero me gusta creer que,

Soy hetero!

Soy hetero!"

**Si quieren escucharla vayan a Youtube y busquen "Kuroshitsuji Tik Tok Parody", es la de GodsGracelessAngel9.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap~**


End file.
